Pushing and Pulling
by Hearts and Crosses
Summary: The day of the reaping, but it's come to President Snow's attention that viewers in the Capitol are getting bored of the Hunger Games and decides to add a twist,the 'twist' turns Katniss's world upside down..and not for the better.
1. The Announcement

I wake up. The day of the reaping. Prim was already up probably tending to her goat and Buttercup. Mother was downstairs trying to get the coal dust off of our reaping dresses from the previous year; we only wear them once a year. I think about going into the square, having to watch Prim being registered. This already brought tears to my eyes. I slip on my fathers hunting boots and jacket and slip out of the house. I listen for the humming at the fence but as usual, there is none. I run into the woods and collect my bow and sheath of arrows. I get prepared to shoot another rabbit and-  
"Catnip!" Gale jumps from behind the bushes giving me the fright of my life  
"Gale!" I laugh but try to keep a serious face. " I have 5 rabbits I wanted to make it 6 so I could sell 3 and make a nice supper for after the reaping, let's just hope there's something in the trap you can re-pay me with!" I smirk.  
"No time, official Capitol announcement, everyone to the square"  
I blink for a moment, what could possible be going on that they would need an official announcement?  
"Okay, let's get straight back"  
I go the longer way round, the safer way.12's crawling with Peacekeepers and I wouldn't risk being caught.  
I rush into the house and slump my game bag on the counter for me to sort later. I slip on my reaping dress and shout Mother and Prim.  
"Coming!" Prim shouted  
I heard her rushing down the small hallway.  
"Come on, we have to be at the square. Now"  
"Katniss, I'm not deaf I did hear them announce it!" She giggled. I couldn't work out why she was so cheery.  
I looked curiously at Mother and she just shrugged her shoulders.  
"PLEASE CAN ALL DISTRICT 12 GATHER AT THE SQUARE"  
"Come on Prim, Mom I'll see you on the way out okay?"  
"Hmm" she gave me a tight embrace and I half heartedly returned. She and Prim did the same and we walked out of the door.  
"What do you think it's about Katniss?" Prim starting to sound gloomier by the second.  
"I don't quite know, probably just President Snow wishing us luck" I looked into Prims eyes and I'm sure she could tell I was lying.  
We got to the square and the Capitol symbol was on the big screens. But there was know registrars or any standing formation just a big huddle.  
I found Gale and his brothers and me and Prim stood with them.  
The screen came on and like I said President Snow was there with a rose on his jacket and a vase of them in the background.  
"Hello Districts and Happy Hunger Games! This year we have decided to add a twist to the games" I looked at Gale and he looked at me. I quickly searched for his hand and clenched it tightly. I pulled Prim in closer and fixated my eyes back on the screen.  
"This year we have decided to make it so that all the Tributes will be of the same gender" I know held Gales hand even tighter.  
"In half an hour there will be a reaping of a different sort, there will be 4 girls names being pulled out of the bowl"  
I gasped. They couldn't do this, it wasn't a Quarter-Quell they couldn't just CHANGE the rules like this. And then I remembered; they could.  
I stared at the Capitol seal for a few minutes until Gale shuck me by the shoulder.  
"Katniss?"  
"Hmm?" I murmured still fixated on the screen  
"Katniss are you okay?" Gale looks at me with worried eyes.  
I think of my twenty names in that bowl and the likely hood that my names will the read out by Effie Trinket. I snap back into reality as I realize I'm scaring Prim more that she already is.  
"Sorry just...day dreaming" I smile back falsely" I need to go to the hob, sell those rabbits I caught this morning" I say to Gale in half whisper  
"Okay I'll come with you just take Vick and Rory home" I sighed, I wasn't going to wait I wanted to get there and get money for Mom and Prim. As much as I could because I didn't know what would happen.  
I started walking with Prim and she said to me completely out of the blue. "Katniss, don't go" a tear came to my eye and I didn't know what she meant by 'don't go' I think she meant the hob...  
"Prim, don't. We need all the food we can get. Please Prim don't cry don't do this" I loved Prim but I had to give her a bit of tough love, she had to prepare herself for life. The problem with Prim is she always see's the best in people but she can't always think of the bigger picture, because life will hit her like a ton of bricks.  
I drop Prim off at home and collect my game bag. I start jogging to the hob before the actual reaping.  
"Hey Greasy Sae"  
"Heya darls, what can I do for you today?" She said cheerfully  
"How much for these 2 rabbits?"  
"2 squirrels and a loaf of bread"  
"Two loaves and it's a deal"  
"Fine darls" Greasy Sae smirked


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hey! This is not Hearts and Crosses, but her (what I hope I am) friend! I upload this one for her because she couldn't! I hope it's all fine! (I did the beta-ing :\) ~The infamous hogwarts jaguar00 :P**

* * *

As I run home, I think of Prim's miserable face when I left. As I'm running home I pass the Mellarks bakery. I know how Prim likes the cookies. I look at one of the squirrels. I walk into the Mellark bakery and smell the fresh bread.  
"Hello Katniss, what can I do for you?" I look around for Peace keepers.

"How many cookies can I get for a squirrel?" I give him the fattest squirrel I have to offer.

"3 cookies" He mumbles as Peacekeepers come past. I quickly pass him the squirrel. "Go through to the back, Peeta will sort you out." I walk into the back to see Peeta deeply immersed in his cake decorating. I chuckle and he looks up and blushes. This makes me smile again, I have a lot to pay Peeta back for. The boy with the bread.  
"What can do for you Katniss?" Peeta smiles.  
" Your Father owes me 3 cookies" I laugh.  
Peeta smiles and I walk over to the counter. I decide to take a look at his cake. Peeta's good at any type of craft work, the cake was so finely decorated. No smudges, no colour clashes. Just a perfectly decorated cake.

"What's this for Peeta?"

"The mayor's having a reaping day party, wanted a cake that represented our district." he forces a laugh, and I don't quite know why.

I can t understand why anybody would want to throw a party when children from his district are probably going to their deaths I say coldly.

Hmm, it doesn t seem right does it Peeta says glumly, I don t reply.

As I examine the cake in more detail, I see the black for coal, grey for dust even though the grey reminds me of the seam. And the deep reds and oranges representing the fire.

"Peeta, where are you? I only have ten minutes until the reaping!" He comes in, his arms full of bread, cookies, muffins, cupcakes. Pretty much everything they sell in the bakery.

"Peeta, what is this?" "You look skinnier Katniss. I-I was worried, that's all" he looks down at the floor and then up into my eyes.

"Please take it Katniss" he's right. Hunting has been harder in these particular weeks and I have been giving my food to Prim. I hear footsteps and look at the clock. Only five minutes to go.

"One day, Peeta. I will find a way to pay you back" I say, and I mean it. Peeta's shoving everything in my bag and as I'm about to leave the back room-"Katniss?"

"Yes Peeta?"

"May the odds be ever in your favor" I don't know whether it's a joke but he smiles afterwards, I nod and sprint home.  
"We'll have a good supper tonight!" I say, faking my cheery tone. Mom and Prim are just sat on the floor, hugging with that cat.

"Prim we have to go."

"I know Katniss." a tear rolled down her cheek. I don't have time to comfort her, we won't get there in time to be logged if I tr to comfort her. Instead I just hold her hand. And give her the cookie which keeps her quite for the walk to the square.  
I log in and walk into my category.  
"I'm sorry everybody" Effiie Trinket shrieks. "Slight camera issues, we'll be with you shortly."

I snort and the girl next to me shoots a glance at me.

"Hello." her voice is shaky and she is rubbing her palms together "I'm Amelia, Amelia Crus." Crus.. I recognize that name.  
Crus- and then it hits me. Her little brother was one of twelve s tributes last year. He went for the Cornucopia and was slaughtered by a Career. No wonder she is nervous.  
"Katniss Everdeen" she nods and turns around.  
Effie tapped on the microphone. "Hello, hello! Happy Hunger Games!" As we listen to the speech given by Mayor I look around to find Prim. I find her near the front stood next to, who I think, is one of her school friends.

The Mayor coughs when he finishes the speech and I look up at Effie.

"Invigorating, isn't it?" Nobody answers. "Well let's just crack on shall we, ladies fir-." This makes me smile, it's obviously going to be 'ladies first.'

She smiles and even through her plastered make-up you can see her blush with embarrassment. "Who will be the first lady to be drawn for the 74th annual Hunger Games? Let's find out shall we?"  
She digs her hand into the bowl and brings out a piece of paper; that in any other situation would be insignificant, but this small slip of paper can change anyone's life.

Effie coughs and reads out the girl's name, "Clariccia Keyte" Effie shouts down the microphone, making it shake.

A skinny girl with tanned skin and dark waving hair, walks calmly onto the stage, completely emotionless. She is from the richer side of town, she is a year younger than me. Effie shakes her hand and goes back over to the bowl. She ruffles through the pieces of paper. Effie clears her throat, again.

"Katniss Everdeen" I blink. That is my name.

"Well come on up, Katniss" Effie says with an annoying tone to it. I slowly walk, absorbing in what had just been said out of that, almost mannequin, woman's mouth.

I walk onto the stage, trying to search for Mom or Gale in the 'watchers on' part of the square. But the only face I catch in my eye line is Peeta's. He is just as shell shocked as I. He is stood there with his blue eyes fixated on me, mouth open in shock.

All he mouths is "I'm sorry." Over and over. I think that's all anyone can say in this situation. Peeta s eyes are almost hypnotic because I don't hear the girl's name after me being called out.

A short, pale girl with light brown hair and quite a chubby figure comea on stage crying, she is only 14. I look around and see Prim sobbing heavily and the only thing that keeps me sane on this stage is 'at least Prim iss safe.' I can only think about this for about three minutes until the next name Effie reads out is-

"Primrose Everdeen."

I freeze, I can't even breathe. "Primose Everdeen," keeps running through my mind.

Over and over. I run off the stage going to give Prim a hug, Peacekeepers run in front of me to restrain me. They don't help. They only make me angrier. I run at Prim and hold her tightly. I can see Gale and Mother running out of the watchers box and pulling Prim and I apart. I scream and kick. They can't do this, Prim is the only thing in my life that even matters anymore and the Capitol want to take that one thing away from me.

The next thing I remember is being in the visitors box, nobody is here. I spot a door knob in the wall I walk over. As I open the door I see Clariccia, kissing somebody, I open the door a little more and I see a familiar face but I can't quite place. That's when I hear his voice. " I don't know what I'm going to do without you," I see his jaw tense and and his breathing become heavier. I have never seen him like this before.

"I know, I don't either nothing will be the same without you, Gale." she starts crying and I shut the door and lean against the wall. Everthing, gone.  
I slide down against the wall. The funny thing is, I'm trying to cry. I am upset but obviously not enough to care. I always thought I d end up marrying Gale we always seem to be so, close.

There is a knock on the door. I snap up and is ready for Gale or Mom to walk in. But it is exactly the person who deep down, I want it to be. Peeta.

"Peeta!" I run up to Peeta and give him a tight hug. "Peeta, I don't know what to do!"

"Katniss, you are the smartest girl I know, deep down you know the right thing to and how to do it."  
"I doubt I do, because there has been something staring at me in the face, since I was five in fact, and it has taken 11 years for me to realise." Peeta now has his hands around my waist and is looking at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"Katniss what are you talking about? Have you finally realized you don't want to drown Buttercup?" He chuckles at his own joke and I look at him plainly.

"Peeta ever since you gave me that bread on the day I was about to give up hope, it has been my pick up during the bad days. Well that's what I thought, but it wasn't the bread that pulled me through all the bad times Peeta, it was you." Peeta looks at me and smiles.

"One minute!" shouts the Peacekeeper outside.

Then for the first time, ever, Peeta doesn't speak. He just gives me one passionate kiss that I wish would last forever. This makes me cry. The Peacekeeper drags Peeta away and the last words that are uttered out of Peeta's mouth to me were:

"I will see you when you get out Katniss." but I wasn't going to live if Prim wasn't either.

The last person to visit me was Mom.

"Mom, I promise you I will look after Prim, because we both know she is your favourite."

"Katniss, I love you both so much. This is the most painful thing that has happened to me since your Father's death, please Katniss." I hug Mom. I know she meant what she said.

Mom, promise me you won t let the goat or Buttercup starve. Prim loves them so much, it will break her heart if she finds out they have died when she comes back. She hugs me again.  
I promise Katniss, I love you.

I love you too, Mom

I sigh and meet Prim in the hallway to go to the train. I never got a visit from Gale, this makes me hate him a little bit more considering I told him everything and he never told me about Clariccia. So much for friendship, or whatever it was that I had with Gale.


	3. The Train Journey

**Hey! sorry about the slow update im currently working on a new story , so apologies if there's any mistakes! Enjoy, i own nothing only poltline and OCS**

Prim and I boarded the train. This is our first train journey. The tribute train is very grandeur; solid oak tables lined with silk cloth and silver cutlery.  
Because of the 'twist' in this years reaping- according to Effie- there wasn't enough time to accustom the train for four girls. So we have to share rooms. I don't mind this of course, because it's my sister..although I'd much rather it'd be a complete an utter stranger in the place of Prim. We head to our rooms and I keep a tight grasp of Prim's hand. We arrive in the room with two, very tightly compacted single beds with less than a ten centimeter gap between them.  
"Huh, go figure they didn't have time to find us separate rooms but they had enough time to go and get another bed from a different cabin in the train" I said sarcastically  
This made Clariccia and the other girl snigger. Prim stood there,blank.  
"Well, obviously" Effie snapped I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. "Dinners at 5" Effie went to show Clariccia and the other girl their room.  
"How do you like it Prim?" I smiled whilst asking I needed to cheer her up  
" It's better than our shack I guess" she chuckles but it's not her laugh I know what she's really feeling.  
I dig into my pocket and something sharp pricks me on the finger. At first I think it's a sewing needle, after all this is Mom's dress, she has to sew up clothes all the time. It's more practical just to keep a needle on you. When I try to get the needle out I pull out a shiny gold pin in the sewing needle's it's place.  
"What's that Katniss?" Prim see's me looking at the pin. The bird is in flight, but it isn't just any bird, it's a Mockingjay. I didn't have this pin at the reaping. Mom must have slipped it into my pocket.  
"It's dad's Mockinkay pin, you remember he never wore it but he always had it in his pocket or in his drawer and he'd never tell us why" I wiped a tear falling from my face "you can wear it Prim" I place it near her collar and make sure it's noticeable.  
"Thank you Katniss" she smiles and I know it's genuine. I see the blouse that Mom made her wear today and the back is coming out.  
"Tuck your tail in, little duck" I tuck in the shirt and the back  
"Quack" she giggles  
"Quack yourself, let's go eat"  
We head to the dining room and find Haymitch, sitting with a flask in his hand. He wasn't allowed to the reaping apparently, not after last year where strolled on stage, drunk. After Effie read out the unlucky girls name, he was sick in the reaping bowl.  
"Hello twidle dee and dum" well that was a polite greeting from Haymitch.  
"Hello mad hatter" Prim giggled  
Haymitch smiled back " Well come and join the tea party" this is strange Alice in Wonderland quotes aren't exactly what I want from Haymitch. I knew it was Prim's favorite book, it was her only book so I guess it had to be her favorite.  
We sat in silence waiting for Effie and the others, who were late.  
The mahogany chairs were extremely comfortable, I just sat back. Prim wanted to make conversation she always did that's why everyone liked her. She muttered to Haymitch about how she thought he was funny and how much of a good mentor she thought he was. Prim did make me laugh, she had a little tactic already which was basically kiss ass all the time. Haymitch was being surprisingly nice to Prim I'm not surprised Prim could charm a hungry shark. She was cute and innocent and that's how people viewed her, not cunning like I did. Together in the arena; I think we'll be okay.  
Effie Trinket comes in with a new pastel green suit and wig on. Why she's changed clothes I'll never know she's not even going anywhere. We finally started to eat. There was literally tons of food, we all took big helping's of every course thE starter was creamy carrot and coriander soup, the main was a roast chicken with new potatoes and various veg and pudding was a big slice of chocolate cake with small spoonful of thick cream. Prim and I were so full we both felt sick, food this rich had never been in our stomachs. But we knew if we could any of Greasy Saes soups or broth's down then we could keep this down.  
We were watching the reaping and Prim is one of two, twelve year olds. The other girl was called Rue. She was a small girl and reminded me very much of Prim. The rest I couldn't really remember because the speed of the train is so fast, when I look out the window, I was nearly sick over Effie's wig.  
Prim and I decide to go to bed early, Haymitch decides to come with us. Great. He tumbles and throws up all over the carpet. Prim looks at me in disgust.  
"Come on Haymitch" she says sweetly "let's get you cleaned up" she smiles and helps him up  
"Your n-not so bwad Promrise" she giggled, she knew he was drunk. But if it meant buttering him up. She would do it.

After half an hour of waiting for Prim she came in with her blouse covered in sick, she didn't seem to mind though.  
"Haymitch is quite likable you know, Katniss. You should try to get to know him"  
"Prim you've known him for about two hours, he's a drunk. Not a mentor"  
"Well, like it or not we need him" I sighed Prim was right we did need him.  
" Come on, get to sleep it's late."  
"I know Katniss I'm 12 you know, I can look after myself"  
"I know Prim" I smiled at her and gave her a hug goodnight. It didn't think it would take long to get to sleep, as today had been hectic. But then I had one of those moments; a moment where just as you were drifting off to sleep, something you never thought about earlier in the day, hit you smack bang in the face:

Either Prim was going to have to watch someone kill me, or I had to watch someone kill her. I drifted off again and another thought popped into my head.

What if I had to kill Prim?


	4. Arriving at the Capitol

**So sorry guys, I know this has taken long. I have had a lot of studying and exams lately but I'm starting chapter five now! I'm trying to update weekly now so I can start a new story! And maybe a sequel to Pushing and Pulling? :D I don't know yet early days! I'm also on fiction press under the same name, and I'll soon be up loading an original story:) And I know that I changed the way Katniss got hold of and gave the pin to Prim but bear with me:) enjoy?**

_**"You got it you got it some kind of. magic hypnotic, hypnotic your leaving Me breathless I hate this I hate this"**_  
_**Paramore- I Caught Myself**_

* * *

"Up, up up its going to be a big big day!" Effie's shrill voice saws through one of the few good dreams I have.

I groan, Prim's bed is made and she is in the bath. I put on a green dress in my wardrobe and I shout Prim and leave our room. As I enter the dining cart, I sit down next to the girl I still don't know the name of. I must find out.

"Hello I'm Katniss," I say with a smile on my face to the girl who's hair has a gold tint to it in the sunshine.  
"Hello, I'm Alicia," she says glumly, with a false smile.  
"She doesn't talk much," Clariccia sneers. After that remark I decide I don't like Clariccia; she is from the richer side of twelve and frankly- she's a cow.  
"She doesn't talk, so she doesn't give her tactics away, maybe she's already planned how's she's going to kill you?" I say with an evil glint in my eye.  
This causes Clariccia to shut up. Prim suddenly skips in with Haymitch. "Thanks for last night sweetheart, for a change I didn't wake up on the floor in my own vomit...just on the floor," he winks to Prim as he sits down next to me.  
"Oh you are funny Haymitch!" She pulls a big cheesy grin and sits on the other side of me.  
This makes Clariccia give Prim a sour look. I want to kick her; hell I want to throw my knife at her. All in good time Katniss, I think to myself.

Oh my gosh.

What am I saying? I'm noticing my changing since the reaping. I don't know whether it's for Prim, Peeta, Clariccia the cow or..Gale. I don't sound like Katniss anymore; and I don't like it.  
"Pancake Prim?" Haymitch smiles. "Yes please! Can you pass the syrup please Clariccia?" she smiles sweetly to the sour faced trout. She doesn't pass Prim the syrup at all, she flings it off the table. "You can lick that off the floor, like you're licking his ass!" she smiles sarcastically at Prim.

This makes my blood boil.

"Why don't you lick it off the floor like a dog. You certainly look and act like one" I taunt Clariccia and I enjoy it so much. She grunts, but doesn't say another word. "Girls, girls. You can kill each other all you want in the arena; but not at the table, manners please. I'm eating my breakfast" The room falls silent as Haymitch says these words.

They sting; we know we are going to have to kill each other, but I think the realization has only just hit us. None of us speak, I get up glare at Clariccia and go to mine and Prim's room.  
I plonk myself down onto the bed. Effie said we are to arrive in the Capitol today. I just want to jump out the train and run away from reality. Run away from what I would have to face in the arena.

I rarely show my feelings to anybody, the only people I had ever mentioned any of my emotions to were Prim in our shack and Gale on our daily hunts. On the last day in twelve, I showed the most emotion I had since Dad died. The one tear that is running down my face, to me, is a sign of weakness. I wipe it away and decide to take a bath before we arrive in the Capitol.  
I never really had a bath in twelve; not one of my own. I was either having one after Mom or Prim, or just a shower. As I step into the warmth of the bath tub, I hear a shouting from the next room. I recognize the voice; I recognized the voice from dinner. It is Clariccia. I press my ear against the wall. "Who does that Katniss-" she hisses my name "-think she is?" she shrieks to Alicia, who simply 'mmphs.'  
"She can't call me the DOG, do you know Gale Hawthorne?" Clariccia says plainly. "I've seen him in school once or twice yes, isn't he one of Katniss' friends?" Alicia says quietly. This apparently amuses Clariccia.  
"Friends?" She laughs with a high pitched squeak. "Gale had a family to feed! All of his traps and snares wouldn't have managed to feed two of them let alone five, so one day he spotted a girl hunting in the woods he befriended her so he could get more food," I wince. My whole friendship with Gale had been fake. Everything I told Gale; I shared my deepest darkest secrets with him. Betrayal. It rushed through me and hit me hard in the face. One stinging, burning tear finds its way down my face. I plung myself under the water to prevent a flood of these tears escaping from my eyes. After a while I get out of my bath and dry myself and sit on my bed with my legs wedged between the small gap in the middle of mine and Prim's bed. Instead of dwelling on the thought of Gale and Clariccia. I think of all the things I have missed out on in twelve or things I always took for granted. But as I said, I live-lived-in twelve and in the seam, which means I have next to nothing. The one person I took for granted, was Mom. She always looks out for me and even though I miss Dad there is no bringing him back...

I wished I had stopped blaming Mom for his death, she never meant for anything like this to happen.

My mind wanders for a while, I close my eyes and imagine a normal day, going round to the hob and the bakery... My heart sinks, that's another thing I have taken for granted, Peeta. I mied him so much, I had seen him everyday for most of my life and never realized how I felt for him. If it wasn't for the reaping, I could be with Peeta right now. We would never have kids, I would never be able to cope with knowing that each year our child could be killed, or even killing another person. I'm sure that Peeta will understand my reasons. I close my eyes and remember the day of the reaping with Peeta. Two things he said that day stuck in my head:  
"Katniss, you are the smartest girl I know, deep down you know the right thing to and how to do it," and the last thing he said to me before he was dragged out, "I'll see you when you get out Katniss." I imagine his soft touch and his blue crystal eyes looking into me. This makes my spine shiver; I'd give anything to see him. And as I look out of the window, I see the shining building and colossal sky scrapers of the Capitol.  
We arrive at the station with a greeting of mobs of reporters trying to get a glimpse of the sisters competing in games. I meet Prim at the door of the train and clench her hand, ready to face the mobs. As the cameras are flashing in our faces, I have to cover my hand over my eye just to see where we are going. I stop, I awe of the Capitol, but even the Capitol's grandness can't distract me from the fact that in less than two weeks, two short weeks, I would be going into the arena.  
And I might never come out of it.

* * *

**Hi! Some of you may know me, but I doubt it. I'm The infamous hogwarts jaguar00 and little author here wasn't able to upload her story, nor was she able to write in the right bloody tense! I spent my Sunday night putting it into present for you guys, so I hope I did it right! I do owe you Jodie, so now we're even XP Enjoy, and review XD**


End file.
